


Upset you

by AnnieRya



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Apple made a mistake, Friendship, Gen, Raven Queen is forgiving, she's trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRya/pseuds/AnnieRya
Summary: Apple came back from spending the weekend at home to find Raven sewing with almost all of her clothes gone, Raven really doesn't want to explain.
Relationships: Raven Queen & Apple White
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Upset you

“What happened Raven!” She shouted, Raven winced at the volume but knew Apple was concerned, “I’m just...fixing something.” Raven lied, Apple didn’t believe her for a second, “Your fixing something by moving all of your clothes?” The princess deadpanned.

“...Yes.” Raven replied chucking nervously.

Apple didn’t know what was wrong with her friend-frenemy, “Raven what wrong, you know you can tell me right.” She said, Raven looked uncertain, “It’s just that, I don’t want to upset you.” She blurted out.

Apple was confused, “Upset me, how would you upset me.” She laughed. _‘Not signing the book, being the total opposite of what you want me to be.’_ Raven thought, “It’s just that...I don’t like it.” Raven whispered.

“What?” Apple asked, ‘Did I do something wrong?’ She thought, she was trying to get better, “The clothes and wardrobe I really don’t like it.” Raven admitted. ‘I knew this would haunt me one day.’ Apple thought. “Is it the colour?” She asked.

“No, It’s just s-so.” Raven mumbled nervously before taking a deep breath, “It hurts and makes me uncomfortable.” She admitted, Apple was stunned, “H-how.” She asked, and with that Raven opened the flood gates.

“Most of the fabrics itches, the corsets aren’t meant for my shape or height and the shoes.” Raven ranted, “I don’t even like wearing shoes let alone the ones with IRON you gave me.” She continued to Apples horror, She should have seen the look of horror Faybelle gave her wondering if she’s lost her mind upon seeing the heels.

Raven started crying, “I really didn’t want to tell you, You worked hard to do this for me even though you barely knew me then and-and.” She sobbed, “It was a gift, you liked seeing me in them and It made you happy and we became friend so I tried to ignore it.”She admitted.

Apple was horrified at her actions, she knew the clothes weren't Raven's style but she didn’t know it was that bad, “W-why are you changing them now?” She stuttered.

Raven lifted her leg to show her wrapped ankle, “I twisted my ankle...again and Cerise said enough was enough and donated everything that hurt me and said we're going shopping today.” She explained, She held up the dress she was sewing, “I was mending my old one so I could wear it today.”

Apple felt bad no she felt terrible, “Raven I’m so sorry for that a-and I’m shouldn't have gotten you those clothes, I’m so stupid, you must really hate me for it.” She cried.

Raven grabbed her shoulder, “I could never hate you Apple, I’m still pissed about the corsets though.” She stated, Those things hurt, “If it makes you any better I know how you can help.” She added, Apple looked up.

“How?” She asked, she really wanted to make it up, “You can lend me the cotton sweater you have, I am not a seamstress.” Raven admitted holding up the dress she seemed to had made worse, Apple couldn’t help but laugh.

Apple wasn’t completely forgiven but she was trying and Raven was happy for that.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written EAH in a while so I tried with this.


End file.
